One hour in heaven for the love of anime
by thebattleangel
Summary: The name should say it all. So go ahead and see who you get :) all results are guaranteed to be extremely long. For girls and anyone else bored or curious.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

To all my lovelies, this is like my first attempt at one of these things at first I wasn't sure if they could be done cause they in story farm but I saw that it is actually possible actually. So I went ahead and decided that a first try would be worth a shot.

Okay so everyone is well familiar with the game seven minutes in heaven. Personally I think seven minutes is WAY too short to allow for decent FUN to take place so I decided to make this one "ONE HOUR IN HEAVEN" which allows for longer than usual results.

I'm not gonna bother with the usual formalities of having an entire separate scenario typed out so each result will have a respective scenario included (another reason why the results are so long) to make life a little easier.

Instead of items I decided on some songs. – don't shoot me if the results are odd. I go with songs that relate to the result not the person that way no result is predictable, in person I'm a rather unpredictable individual. Sometimes items can take the fun out of the whole quiz because it makes who you got so obvious :P

The songs are variety from metal to practically any other song I know of that fits what I write, you can feel free to find the song and listen to it if your daring enough – warning I like my rock/ metal A LOT.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**I'm just gonna do this is one small paragraph instead of wasting your time… All the characters used and songs belong to their relevant owners / creators / anime series and everything is set up as READER X VARIOUS CHARACTERS.**

**This includes characters from -man, Gintama, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kuroshitsuji, Bleach, Fairytail, DRRR and many others I think I'll forget to mention.**

_WARNING: may contain explicit content such as lemony scenes and the use of profound language. _

So now go forth and have fun, this is for girls and seriously anyone else who is bored / curious.


	2. Chapter 2 - call me when you're sober

**CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER – EVANESCENCE**

You stalked around the house with your glass of wine in hand, your niece had been pretty adamant on getting you down for her eighteenth and you been the sweet person you kind of were, couldn't resist the offer. You had saved her when she was younger and she was raised by your parents though you weren't much older than her been a mere twenty six.

You had finally been given a break from work and there was no better way to spend it than with her at her party. The music was blaring, lights flashing everywhere. You decided the balcony was the safest place for you to spend some time, beneath the stars in the icy cold night air with your bottle of wine. There were some faces you noticed but you didn't see the one you wanted to see and you knew your niece would make sure he attended, she just rolled like that.

Your job had taken you all over the world and you constantly bumped into a well known fiery haired exorcist who knew how to charm the pants off any woman except you. Each time he tried you simply denied him but had admitted to yourself that each encounter you faced the rejection became harder and harder. Your last job given you were forced into pairing with the devil against your will and after negotiating some steep prices and benefits you finally with a sigh gave in and accepted the job.

Thrilling for them, not so thrilling for you in the situation they threw you into.

"Well, Fancy seeing you here _-chan." He purred by your ear causing you to fall off your chair from fright. He chuckled at this and helped you up with a gloved hand as you took your place leaning on the cold railing and looking up at the stars. He handed you your glass of wine after refilling it and stood casually beside you looking up at what held your attention.

"What are you doing here Cross, these girls are too young for your games." You muttered when a gloved hand gently forced your gaze to meet his.

He chuckled darkly at your assumption and shook his head the smile remaining at his lips when he stared down at you. "I didn't come for them _-chan, I was very specifically told that you would be here tonight." He purred taking a sip of his wine.

You sighed feeling defeated it was the same way you felt every time Cross was near to you. Your moment was broken when your niece ran onto the balcony and grinned widely seeing you with Cross. You walked in beside Cross pondering on all the times he had called you in the middle of the night, while he was drunk, to help him out.

Your niece grinned at you when a bag was pushed in your face. You slumped instantly and sighed sticking your hand in the bag when something bit your finger. Eyes widening you pulled out Cross's little golden golem who had a slip of paper in his mouth which had none to elegantly ended up with your blood on it to. Your niece pulled the paper out making a rather grossed out face while you fought to get the golem off. "Ah it says call me when your sober." You frowned shaking your hand violently when the golem pulled you towards the room.

"Have fun _-chan I'm sure your partner will be able to get Tim off your finger before he severs it just don't get your blood all over the place." She smirked wickedly closing the door knowing she had plotted before hand with Cross about how he could get you.

"OUCH damn it get off my finger Tim." You groaned shaking your hand violently again. A figure caught your eye in the dark as you froze in place the golem still attached to your finger.

"I think that's enough Tim." His deep voice resonated through her body making her shiver.

"Figures it would be you, Cross." You groaned when you noticed the blood on your top you were wearing. "And your golem ruined my top." You pouted. Your free hand immediately moves to clench your bleeding finger as the golem let go. Your eyes darted down to your once white top as you sighed. It was full of blood marks that had somehow successfully managed to land themselves on your top.

"Don't worry about the top _-chan." You heard Cross purr as he came closer to you. You felt your body betray you as you moved toward him slowly. You stood in silence as he saw to your finger feeling the heat rise up in your cheeks at how near he was. You forced yourself to look away. When he was done you turned your back to him and crossed your arms over your chest.

He chuckled and that's when you heard the light thudding of fabric been carelessly thrown over the foot of the bed. You spun around your face going a deep shade of red as he stood in front of you undoing the buttons of his white top he wore. With a "Humph" you turned around again and tried to ignore the red haired man.

You felt an over whelming presence behind you when he chuckled. "Ah playing hard to get are we. You always play this game with me _-chan, you always winning, however I seem to think it's my turn to win for a change." He purred seductively, his lips brushing against your ear. You swallowed hard cursing the goose bumps that stood up on your arms.

You shivered as he placed his warm lips against the exposed skin of your neck; his hands diligently undid the corset around the bottom of the top throwing it onto the floor alongside the bed. You blushed unable to move when his hands moved to the front of your top undoing the buttons slowly before that too found its way to the floor. When he pulled the bare skin of your back against that of his toned stomach, his hands expertly wondering further up as a soft moan escaped your lips, which you had ever so desperately tried to keep inside, your face instantly flushed when he turned you to face him crashing his lips down on yours with a force that made your knees threaten to give in.

His hands roamed the plains of your back with a ferocity that very few words could explain, his fingers digging into your flesh as you moaned again. He instantly took advantage of the opening and let his tongue explore your mouth. His kiss emphasizing his need and his dominance over your small, slender frame as he moved you towards the bed slowly knowing you were clumsy. The last thing he wanted was to crush the wind from you if you tripped you had already lost blood due to him on more than one occasion.

His fingers attentively brushed over the scar that rested just below your rib cage. Moving you towards the bed was frustrating him as you stopped dead when you realized where he was trying to get you. With that he picked you up wrapping your legs around his hips as he left trails of kisses all over your neck and jaw. His lips instantly found your weak spot and another moan tore from your lips as he lowered you to the bed while you were distracted. His one hand started roaming your thigh as your skirt had hitched up and another moan left your lips. He could tell you were fighting with yourself when he pulled his lips away from yours and stared down at you.

"All your doing is punishing yourself _-chan, just give in, I know your secret, it was easy enough to get it from your niece." He whispered grinning as he watched your eyes widen.

You looked to the side unable to form any words to say to him, all that gave you away was the deep blush that made itself noticed when you didn't want it to. "Y-you will never s-stick around, y-you will never understand Cross, you just move on when you get bored." You spat the words out not being able to look at the man who lay over you.

"You're different. I kept doing what I did because you ignored me and brushed off any attempts, you always reject me so I continued to do what I was good at, none of those woman were YOU, _-chan." He purred his lips dangerously close to yours.

You looked up at him, disbelief washing over your features as tears threatened to spill. "Don't fuck with me Cross, no one plays with my…." His lips cut you off in a passionate kiss that took your breath away. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer, you were vulnerable but at this point you didn't seem to care when you heard the ten minute warning. Cross hesitantly pulled away from your lips and handed you his shirt taking your own small one and shoving it in his pocket. He helped you lace up your corset then spun you around to face him.

"I know I have a reputation, but I could never have what I wanted since we were young, you were always so oblivious to how I felt, I thought I'd try making you jealous, but that never worked either. Then I didn't see you for a long time until that job we were partnered on and when you took that sword for me I knew none of those women could ever replace you. I want you to stay with me by my side. We make a good team _-chan. I want my heart with me." You looked up at him shocked, thinking you were dreaming as the words played over and over in your mind.

You simply nodded and pulled him into a kiss when your niece flung the door open and squealed in excitement at the scene of you and Cross.

"Finally!" she beamed as she ran out happily to find the next couple.


	3. Chapter 3 - let love in

**LET LOVE IN – THE GOOGOO DOLLS**

the party was in full swing and you had been enjoying yourself very much as you danced around the crowded people at Sora's house well more like mansion, it was the only reason she could successfully hold such large parties with the greatest ease and you too where shocked at how many people she was good friends with. You watched as she happily danced with her boyfriend, he was some ice maker mage named Gray Fullbuster as she had rather vaguely explained to you. He was an interesting enough guy to warrant some attention from any girl in the room but you found his bad habit a little disturbing. It was something rather important that Sora had forgotten to mention, Grays disturbing habit of unconsciously stripping.

You sighed happily. They were really a strange couple, but two people were never ever more meant for each other. When Mira Jane approached you with a bag, she has sweetly offered to do Sora's job so she too could enjoy herself as well as helping Shizuo by the bar most of the night, especially when it was his turn to go into a room with a lady. She held out the bag to you and smiled.

You looked at Mira then nervously at the group of the party goers surrounding her, then back at Mira again. "Well aren't you going to choose?" She smiled lifting the hat right up under your nose.

"Do I really have to play?" You grumbled slightly pushing the hat away.

"Yes." She smirked.

You sighed and roughed up your already kind of messy hair sticking a purple nailed hand into the hat. When a slip of paper fell gently into your hand as you curiously yanked it out. Opening your fingers you found a slightly burnt piece of paper which read Let love in. Looking from it, to where Natsu and Gray were at it arguing and back up at Mira you couldn't stop the horrified look that crossed your face.

"Hell no." You sighed, looking up at her through slightly bewildered eyes, when she called Elfman to assist her. You liked Natsu but, noticed he always went out of his way to avoid you when you were around. The only time he really came near you was if you found yourself really needing help.

Elfman threw your petite figure over his shoulder with the greatest ease and looked down at Mira.

"She got Natsu, mind fetching him too?" He chuckled and nodded.

Walking over to where he stood arguing with Gray grabbing Natsu by his scarf and dragging him towards the room. The whole guild had noticed how Natsu avoided you and how you just shut down when he was around. Elfman threw Natsu in the room and then you joined him landing on top of the dragon slayer with a loud thud.

"You kids got an hour, Natsu be a man, Man!" He slammed the door and locked it. Sora had asked Freed to use a ruin on the door so it couldn't be broken. Knowing how destructive both you and Natsu could be when together.

You blinked in slight confusion at what Elfman had said to Natsu. You found the whole situation way to strange for your own liking but you were stuck and you couldn't do anything bout at all. Sora knew you were special and that's why you joined the guild in the first place. You started lifting yourself up to get off Natsu when two strong arms wrapped around your tiny waist.

"Natsu, what on earth are you doing?" You asked slightly annoyed by his actions.

He kept quiet. You found this strange. He was normally so loud and hyper active especially with Happy around, but this, this was unlike him. The more you tried to move away the tighter his grip around your waist.

"Natsu, Are you okay?" You started getting worried when you felt him tightly behind you.

He chuckled. "Your worried aren't you _-chan?" You blinked furiously feeling your cheeks heat up when you felt his breath on your ear. You had to admit, he was warm and he was comfy.

"No, no nothing is wrong Natsu. I just, well I have been wondering why you always go out of your way to avoid me when I'm in the guild."

Another sigh escaped the dragon slayer.

You turned yourself around that you were straddling him your face right by his.

"Natsu?" You asked softly.

His arms tightened around you as he pulled you closely kissing you gently. Shocked you looked at him unable to speak. His hands dropped to the floor as you looked at him confused. After about five minutes you couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"Natsu say something." You whispered placing your hands on his shoulders.

Yet again not a word was said by the dragon slayer.

"Natsu, I have something I would really like to tell you." You could hear his breathing and the faint pounding of his heart when a shiver ran down your spine.

Natsu felt this and looked at you puzzled.

"_-chan are you okay?" You felt a warm hand brush your cheek.

Blushing you shook your head unable to form the words you wanted to say on your tongue. Your body was betraying you when you needed it the most. The fact that the dragon slayer made you so shy killed you inside.

"I only avoided you because I really like you and I didn't want you to think of me as the village idiot." He whispered in your ear. When you looked again he used his fire to light the room. He laughed when he saw how you scrunched your eyes closed and pulled you close to him stroking your hair. He kissed the top of your head grinning madly when he got all serious again.

"Say _-chan, what would you say to. Uh, well becoming my girl?" you watched as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and blushed.

"I say… YES." You smiled innocently kissing your dragon slayer. He wrapped his arms around your waist keeping you close to him when the door of the room was flung open by Mira and I as we both snapped up photos of you and Natsu.

"These are most definitely keepers!" Mira grinned looking over at both of you before she walked away to go continue helping Shizuo serve at the bar. Reborn laughed at the situation.

"Well I wonder how many unplanned pregnancies are going to come from this evening Sora-chan." He chuckled deviously. I groaned inwardly.

"You know Reborn for a baby you sure are rude." I chuckled, waiting for the next couple to be ushered into the room.

When you both stood up to leave Natsu pulled you close and picked you up like a princess carrying you out of the room happy to show to everyone that he had finally gotten you. You smiled sweetly blushing a deep shade of crimson when Natsu kissed your cheek.

Happy flew past and chuckled saying, "OOOH NATSU AND _-CHAN LLLLLLIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE EACH OTHER!"

You couldn't have been happier as you sat in Natsu's lap the rest of the evening chuckling at the various pairings that happened.


	4. Chapter 4 - lips like morphine

**LIPS LIKE MORPHINE – KILL HANNAH**

You groaned inwardly as Haru and I threw items of clothing at you. All you wanted was to stay in your pajamas and sleep but much to your avail; we had no intention of leaving you alone in your apartment.

"COME ON _-CHAN START GETTING DRESSED OR MUST WE DO THAT FOR YOU TOO? THE GENTLEMEN ARE ALL AWAITING AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T PITCH." I hollered as I rummaged through your make up looking for the items needed to make you look more … ALIVE.

We had been friends for years so you were used to my spontaneous side always getting dragged places whether you wanted to go or not. You sighed complying and dressed having yourself attacked with some natural looking make up that made you look wide awake and fresh for the evening at hand.

I forced you down to the car with your shoes in hand and off we were to my place where things had already started and were in full swing.

"OI BITCHES _-CHAN IS FINALLY HERE LETS PLAY OUR GAME." You looked at me cringing slightly and walked in looking around and spotting a few people you knew. You couldn't be bothered with the game, when it came to me I was always up for playing strange games and queen of awkward situations both in making and killing them. You watched in sheer horror as my eyes landed on you.

"_-chan, you will go first for making me come and fetch you." You face palmed, 'should have seen that coming.' You thought to yourself as the bag was brought to you. Carefully you stuck your hand in and fiddled around until you pulled out a piece of paper with lips like morphine written on it. You raised your eye brow at the strange choice of written words then looked out at the men around you wondering who you had gotten.

"Silly they not gonna know if they got you if you just stand there with a mouth full of teeth." You looked at me as I pried the slip of paper from your hands and shouted out on the top of my lungs, "OI WHO WROTE LIPS LIKE MORPHINE GET YER ASS TO THE ROOM."

"Why didn't you just turn the music down when you read it out?" you looked at me sweat dropping.

"Well that would require me to find the remote and have to turn it back up again, one. I can't find the remote, two. I prefer shouting." I grinned as I shoved you in the room and slammed the door shut. After only a short while the door opened and closed again. It locked and you knew your fate had been sealed with whoever you were now stuck with.

"Who is in here, kora?" a deep voice inquired as you stood still staring at the dark moving figure. Your eyes widened in disbelief as you slowly figured out who was in the room with you. To your shock the man had found you as well and was holding you by your shoulders, his breath fanning over your face.

"That woman that shoved me in here is abrasive for such a little imp, kora." You heard him grumbled as his blue eyes stared down at you.

"Y-yeah she is adult Colonello, but she would be her if she wasn't." you said when you heard the said man chuckle.

"Heh you're a fast one aren't you, _-chan, and shocked, surprised, kora?" you chuckled lightly at his statement.

"Yes, a little shocked that you're an adult but the dead giveaway was your "kora" you use at the end of almost every sentence, you're about as bad as Russia or even Deidara." You smiled when his arms snaked around your waist pulling you closer to him. You started getting a little nervous as he pulled you closer to him.

"Colonello if you were a baby and now you're an adult what happened?" he chuckled he had been waiting for that question since the minute he had walked into the room where you were.

"Well _-chan, you are actually in the future with me, we hit you with the cannon and you didn't even know it, so oblivious, and that's putting the situation simply, kora."

"So in the future everything is different if I walk out here?" he chuckled and nodded. "How different exactly?" at this he laughed before settling down and answering your question.

"Well since that party you and I, well we end up dating a while later and we choose each other in this game whenever we do play it. And as for Sora-chan (ME), well Reborn and she are together, yet she's still an abrasive little imp, kora." He chuckled looking at your expression. You smiled when you felt Colonello get even closer to you, his lips soon brushing yours.

'Wait he said we dating, that means something did happen in the room and if this is the future…' your mind wondered off when you looked up into his blue eyes. "Dating?"

He laughed. "Well yes, I. well. I really like you, kora. And well yeah." He looked down at you unable to read your expression. With that he pulled you into a deep kiss running his fingers through your long hair. He gently ran his tongue over your bottom lip and you sweetly granted the man access, instantly he claimed the dominance and explored your mouth, though you hadn't put up much of a fight to start with, you were too busy melting like butter on a hot tin roof. You could have sworn he had lips like morphine, so soft and so addictive.

Gently he lay you down on the bed careful not to catch any of your hair under you when he climbed over you deepening the kiss. He stole the air from your lungs but you couldn't bring yourself to pull away from his lips. Slowly he parted chuckling at you when you silently pouted in protest. "So tell me _-chan, will you consider maybe becoming my G.I Jane?" you couldn't stop giggling at how military he kept things.

'Wow his so original it is absolutely adorable.' You chuckled inwardly as you visibly considered his question. You looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I'd love to Colonello." You hummed almost in reply, kissing him sweetly to seal your little deal. He grinned widely as he hungrily pressed his lips to yours. The ten minute warning was shouted from the other side of the door which caused you to jump from fright.

Colonello laughed stroking your hair as h held you closely on the bed kissing the top of your head. "So tell me Colonello, how exactly do Reborn and Sora-chan end up together I want to torment her a little bit for all the times she has dragged me places with her." you chuckled kissing your new boyfriend sweetly.

"This exact same game." He chuckled. "And exactly Ten years later we all still together, kora." He laughed when you looked at him smiling.

He pulled you into a deep passionate kiss yet again and you didn't even notice when I had opened the door. I stood staring in wonder, but all too soon a grin crossed my features as I cleared my throat. A split second later a thick puff of smoke filled the room and you and I were left coughing. On your lap sat a little kid who grinned widely up at you.

"Colonello loves _-chan this much, kora." He smiled motioning with his little arms as he looked up at you. You just smiled and gently kissed his forehead before picking him up and walking out with him in your arms.

"YOU BAKA, you were so zoned out you didn't even notice when they hit you with the cannon." I teased as you sat blushing.

"Well I must admit, Adult Colonello is dreamy and with that said, I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW." I looked at you shocked making puppy eyes in a hope that you would spill the news when you grinned patting me on my shoulder. "Awe don't worry Sora-chan you will see." You looked at me and laughed as I stalked off to set up the next couple.

Content with your Colonello and his little falcon, that sat watching the two of you.


	5. Chapter 5 - love like winter

**LOVE LIKE WINTER – A.F.I**

Dancing around all the people you flopped down on one of the couches sighing at your aching feet when a strange man with red hair and an eye patch approached you. He somehow reminded you of a pirate.

"STRIKE!" he yelled grinning down at you much to your sudden disliking.

"Excuse me, WHAT?" you asked him the sarcasm dripping from your voice causing him to flinch.

"Well seems you would be safer just giving up on her Lavi, she looks like she would be more of Kanda's type of girls she is way to Tsundere for you." Allen commented dryly pulling Lavi away from where you sat when the words and their meaning hit you.

"WHO THE HELL IS TOO TSUNDERE FOR WHO?!" you yelled as you sprung to your feet glaring at the two men who cowered at your outrage, you were ready to strangle them with your bare hands.

Kanda snickered from the corner where he stood watching the whole ordeal as it unfolded. You looked up at him rolling your eyes as your glare returned to Lavi and Allen who was trying to escape your immediate vicinity, they both knew you well knowing the one person you were paired with was usually Kanda. "You clowns aren't funny at all seriously I'm not a Tsundere, I don't come close to one of them." You stated crossing your arms over your chest visibly offended by the statement. To those however who knew you, they all knew that the statement made was all too true. Sulking you walked away and went to the balcony, it was far too cold outside so everyone had huddled up inside.

You looked at the slip of paper you had picked up earlier during the night, it was all crumpled up and had been stood on, and obviously it hadn't managed to find its way into the bag if it was even meant for the bag of doom.

"Love like winter huh?" you looked up at the snow speckled sky when a hand snaked around your wrist jolting you from your thoughts.

"What are you doing with that? I specifically misplaced it so it wouldn't end up in that bag." Kanda said coldly as his eyes glared down at you.

"I found it on the floor, saw part of the writing and I got curious but I was interrupted by Sora so I just shoved it in my jeans pocket where I kind of might have almost forgotten about it." You glanced up at the exorcist uncomfortably shuffling your feet. He seemed unconvinced as he glared down at you. It was one thing you would never be able to understand about Kanda.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing and where is your jacket women, you're going to get sick and we have missions to go on after this." He spat the words out, each one coated in its own venom. You sighed hopelessly looking at the man's back as he walked to the door. Turning to look back up at the black evening sky when he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at you, he shook his head and tried to open the glass door only to find it locked, with Lavi, Sora and Allen all on the other side grinning at him like idiots.

"Awe Kanda we know we won't get you alone in a room with her so we locked you out on the balcony with her, she loves winter and with you being such a cold individual you most likely don't feel the cold, plus she has your paper so you can't do anything about it, I declared that the game has started." Sora stuck her tongue out at Kanda and closed the curtains by the glass door to give you privacy.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE THREE OF YOU SLOWLY WHEN THIS DOOR OPENS, YOU CANT LEAVE _-CHAN OUT IN THE COLD FOR AN HOUR SHE'LL GET SICK! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW SORA!" he growled loudly when you turned to look at him wide eyed.

Sora's head popped up by the curtains and she smiled devilishly at Kanda. "If you really so worried about her getting cold and sick, why don't you keep her warm for the hour Kanda." And with that she was gone again.

You took in a shaky breath knowing it would be impossible to even get Kanda to look at you now, what was worse was that the cold had started getting to you and it bit at your exposed skin on your back and arms. You sighed miserably knowing that your lips would most likely be a horrid shade of blue as you shivered silently behind Kanda. He had noticed how quiet you had suddenly become and turned to find you huddled in a corner trying to warm yourself. Hurriedly he walked over to you and pulled you awkwardly into his arms unsure what to do. What he did know was he had to get you inside and get you warm and in a bed. The cold was really doing you no good and the situation only got worse. Half an hour had passed and your skin had started paling considerably as you lay huddled against him, he too was starting to feel the effects of been out in the cold for so long.

Picking you up he walked over to the glass door kicking it open successfully without breaking a single small pane of glass. Glaring at the trio he made his way up to a room the furthest away from the loud music and got the two of you in there. He placed you down on the bed and walked over locking the door when he contacted Bookman.

"Look I need to know the quickest way to heat up someone that's been exposed to the cold."

"The safest way to heat someone up like that is with body heat. It's slower but much safer as heating the person up to quickly can be deadly for them." With that Kanda sighed.

"Thank you." Was all he said and the room was engulfed in silence again.

You heard him walk dropping things softly as he did when you felt movement on the bed. You watched him as he lifted you up and removed your top leaving you in your bra. You wanted to protest but he silenced you when he moved the blankets and lay down pulling you onto him. He covered you both up and wrapped his arms around you. The whole ordeal and situation was awkward but he had to admit, you fitted in his arms so perfectly. Slowly you felt yourself warm up and soon you simply snuggled your head against the exorcist's chest ready to fall asleep when you felt warm lips brush the top of your head in a quick kiss.

The whole house was dead when you woke up, you felt slightly disorientated and strange when you realized the part of the mattress your head was lying on wasn't a mattress but something that was breathing and had a pulse. You looked up to see Kanda sleeping peacefully. You rested your head again and gently traced his tattoo with the tip of a finger when he woke up.

He stretched out wrapping both his arms around you again when you looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you." You whispered. He simply just stared at you his hand stroking your cheek when he kissed you. Your eyes widened and you froze with shock when he pulled away and looked up at you apologetically. "I didn't say stop." You whispered sweetly leaning down and kissing him.

Eventually when you pulled away he looked up at you and smiled. Not exactly one for many words he pulled you close and left a decent sized love bite on your neck marking his property. You looked at him confused a blush crossing your cheeks. "Your mine now _-chan." He whispered pulling you close to him where you both fell asleep again.

You didn't feel all that bad about passing out as the next morning it turned out that both Lavi and Allen and a few others had also decided to spend the night at Sora's house since she had more than enough rooms and space in her mansion for ample guest to spend the night if needed.


	6. Chapter 6 - strawberry lips

**STRAWBERRY LIPS – INDECENT OBSESSION**

You were known as the type "A" tsundere and as this random assumption played through your mind you couldn't help but seethe at the cause of your current situation. How you just wanted to grab that silver mop of hair of his and strangle him with it. You growled as you finally reached the old abandoned house chosen for your friend's party. You frowned as you walked up the steps groaning inwardly at all the people there. You knew as well as any other reasonable person that anyone present was bound to bump into someone they specifically didn't like. Taking a deep steadying breath you banged your fist against the door before rudely letting yourself in. You grimaced at how the music droned on your ear drums. 'No wonder none of these idiots heard me when I knocked.' You sighed, picking up a glass to get yourself something to drink.

Fixing your top up you walked as confidently as you could through the packed house where you heard your friend yelling at the top of her lungs that she had a game planned. She abruptly and very vaguely explained the rules of her game and then set off on a task before her eyes landed on your figure.

"_-chan!" she pointed at you grinning. You raised an eyebrow when she shoved a bag in your face. Uncontrollably you irked on the spot staring blankly at the bag until your usual smug, annoyed expression plastered itself across your sharp features, your signature grin settling itself firmly on your lips as you defiantly shook your head crossing your arms.

"There is no way in hell you going to get me to pick." You taunted only to have your face shoved in the bag the instant the sarcastic words left your lips. Recoiling and recovering from the sudden attack of the bag you glared at your friend who chuckled pulling the slip of paper from your mouth.

She turned on her heel to face the crowd, "Oi who wrote Strawberry lips by Indecent Obsession?"

"Bitch." You mumbled as you turned to look who you were doomed to be stuck with for an hour. You instantly regretted having turned when a familiar mop of silver hair rose from one of the many sofas and answered.

You felt your face drop at the sight of Gintoki who yawned, running his hands through his hair with his usual disinterested look on his face which infuriated you for since as long as your mind allowed you to remember. Before you could protest your friend grinned at you wickedly and started pushing you towards the room.

"Well now, this is going to be… fun." The last word oozing sarcasm as he picked his nose absent mindedly, "Seriously you can't make me go in there with that imbecile, you know how we hate each other, this is meant to be HEAVEN not HELL." You yelled as you were rudely shoved into the room.

With that you heard the door lock as a precautionary step to prevent you from trying to flee the room. You couldn't help stop the flow of curses in your mind at the fact that your friend knew you so well. "Now remember _-chan you got an hour and you cannot kill him." she sauntered by the door before walking away.

You turned to face the interior of the room, you couldn't shake off the impending sense of doom that had repeatedly washed over you since the second you heard the door lock. You and Gin had been enemies since you were very young. You were snapped out of your thoughts like a bad bout of whiplash when you heard shuffling.

"Of all the women in this damned house I get stuck with the devil reincarnate, something must really have a damned grudge against me to land me stuck with this siren from hell." He muttered thinking you weren't paying attention. You stood arms crossed over your chest as he continued rambling too lazy to even acknowledge that he wasn't alone in the room.

"EXCUSE ME?" you growled annoyed by the whole predicament you had landed in.

"Oh _-chan I didn't even realize you were lurking in the shadows like the she devil you are. Are you finally done with your ranting like a lunatic?" he feigned sweetness as he stopped a few feet in front of where you stood.

"I was but clearly someone else hasn't." you retorted when he turned and continued his rambling. He was starting to infuriate you to hell land back. You had the sudden urge to strangle him, to run your fingers through that silky, silver hair of his. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sudden thought shaking your head in a futile attempt to exile them from your mind. You stood watching him carefully when your thoughts took over. 'I'm meant to hate him, I ant stand been near him. How can he make me want him to disappear and still make me want him at the same time.'

"Damn it just shut the hell up Gin and kiss me." You blurted out cupping your mouth in sheer shock. Your situation was flung full swing into a downward spiral and it was your own doing this time. Something was out to get you and you didn't like it one bit. You looked up to find Gin's red eyes staring down at you, equally as shocked as you yourself were.

"Hmm what was that I just heard?" he taunted knowing exactly how to push your buttons, and this was all to his advantage much to your dismay.

"Go to hell Gin." You groaned. You felt your body moving backwards slowly until you found yourself trapped between his arms against the wall.

"_-chan I doubt that was nothing, if I heard correctly you want me to 'shut up and kiss you' is that not right?" your eyes widened when the Samurai kissed you. You felt you eyes widen in shock when he ran his fingers down your spine. Wide eyed you cursed him mentally as your knee's betrayed you. Your sworn enemy of many years of all the people in the world was the one who knew your greatest weak spot.

Growling softly you managed to pull yourself up using his shoulders when he crashed his lips to yours forcing his tongue past your lips, your world was crumbling out beneath you, spiraling into oblivion as he deepened the kiss. You cursed your body for been a traitor to its own needs cursing your self control's weakness. In the deepest recesses of your warped mind somehow the moment you were stuck in was something you longed for.

It was almost as if everything you had grown to know had become one long, lonely lie as you stood in the arms of your enemy. You had become nervous as he pulled you closer to him without hesitation. And then like an avalanche it hit you, something you always denied blatantly. That inexcusable burning sensation in your chest you got when you saw him. You always casually dismissed it as heart burn but the truth was, as much as you hated to admit it…

You had fallen for the samurai.

You felt yourself melt deeper and deeper into the kiss when he pulled away and stared down at you.

"_-chan I thought you hated me?" he was taunting you again.

You stared down at his chest feeling your cheeks fluster up instantly. 'Damn when did he manage to get his shirt off?' you thought to yourself as your tongue formed the next words carefully. "I guess it has become the opposite, I don't know how or when but it just happened and I feel…" his lips cut you off as he reclaimed them you couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste of his lips, like strawberry cream, it drove you wild.

"We were both foolish." He finished pulling you so tightly against him he was crushing the air out your lungs when the door burst open as I stood grinning at you deviously.

"Yer time is up." I smiled simply leaving you two to walk out on your own time.

You two walked out hand in hand as you had managed to swipe a packet of sweets from his pocket without him taking notice. You sat on his lap quietly eating when he grinned at your and kissed you stealing the sweet from your mouth.

"So what do you say to been my sweet heart?"

You eyed him and laughed. "Is the one and only Gintoki Sakata asking me out?" you teased poking his cheek.

He looked at you seriously and urged you to answer. Smiling you nodded sweetly and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7 - trouble

**TROUBLE – PINK**

You were late and you knew it as you plugged in your iPod and ran to my house. Stopping on the sleet covered side walk you gawked at the house, it was packed to the brim with party goers so you hoped that your presence had been over looked. Much to your dismay it hadn't and I stared at you laughing.

"Look at you finally here, you never change do you." I chuckled taking your coat as you packed you IPod away grinning and hugging me hello. You noticed that the party was in full swing as you ventured into the packed lounge. You were shocked that I had even gone as far as to hire a bar tender for the evening. You chuckled, 'There are never any half measures taken when Sora is around.' You though to yourself as you went to get yourself a much deserved drink.

A tall blonde man in glasses quietly served you as you watched everyone dancing and having drinking contests chuckling when some of the participants toppled over. You watched as I went running from guy to guy with a bag. "Oh this can't be good at all." You said thinking no one had heard you.

"That Sora is always busy heh, wonder what she has up that wicked little sleeve of hers this time?" the bar tender replied looking over at you. You simply smiled and shook your head your long wavy hair bouncing with the movement.

"I wonder how she still functions she's never resting." You commented taking a sip of your drink when you watched my form half stalk up to you.

"OH _-CHAN…. Since you my dear friend were late I would like to make you my first victim." I hollered shoving a black velvet bag in your face. I watched as you looked at me skeptically before hesitantly sticking your hand in the bag. You rummaged around until you pulled out a slip of paper.

"It says Trouble." Your face pulled into a gentle frown as you stared confused at the small piece of paper when the clearing of a throat from behind you caught your attention. You spun around on your bar stool to find the bartender walking out from behind the bar towards you. Without you been able to say a word he picked you up and looked over at me.

"Upstairs down the passage on your right, third room on the left, and Shizuo…"

"Yes Sora-chan?"

"Please don't break her or anything else as a matter of fact."

I grinned watching your eyes widen and your cheeks turn pink as he carried you with me scampering behind you both to lock the room door.

"W-why did she say that?" you asked cautiously as he sat down on the bed with you on his lap.

"…"

"Well my name is _. It's nice to actually finally meet you." You said sweetly.

He looked up at you confusion playing on his features. "You have seen me before?"

You smiled simply nodding at him. you were nervous about been on his lap specially after what Sora had said before locking you in a room with him, but other than that he seemed like a really nice guy. "Well Sora and I do go out a lot, she likes to party and I have seen you a few times at the bar we go to." Shizuo smiled nodding in understanding.

"I did see you, I was joking when I made it sound like I had never seen you before and you look so different up close, so pretty." He said quietly looking down at you. You felt your cheeks heat up when his lips started moving slowly towards yours. They met in a quick chaste kiss as he too wore a light blush over his cheeks. He was holding you so gently like you were going to break if he made one small mistake. You smiled endearingly up at him, stroking his cheek.

You pulled him closer into a more passionate kiss wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingers through his wonderfully soft hair. Slowly you felt him take over the situation, still careful in case he accidentally hurt you with his strength. He wrapped his arms around you slightly tighter in a protective manner. You had a knack for taking the lead, pulling away you slowly pulled his glasses off smiling when you looked at his eyes. Gently you placed them on the side table when he sat up to look at you. You simply grinned and placed our hands on his shoulders pushing him down onto the bed that you sat straddling him. Chuckling you kissed him again when he reversed the situation rolling you both over. You couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips as you looked up at him.

You removed his jacket and waist coat tugging him back towards you by his tie and kissing him sweetly when his arms wrapped around you, his hands sliding under your shirt. You couldn't help the gasp as his calloused hands gently ran over your soft skin. He was hesitant to push anything which you thought was sweet. Running his tongue over you lip gently you parted your lips for him, when his tongue slowly explored your mouth. He tasted like cigarettes but you didn't mind this, he also tasted like some sake he had drank before the game had started. His skin however smelt intoxicating, of a deep sandal wood with minty notes mixed in it too, it was one which drew the senses to it.

You slowly unbuttoned his shirt running your fingertips gently over his muscular stomach appreciating the warmth his body was giving off. You continued your make out session blushing when you noticed how most of your items had ended up on the floor next to the bed you both lay on. Slowly he pulled away pulling you close to him. You panted lightly as you slowly caught your breath.

"_-chan can I ask you something?" he asked cupping your face in his hands adoringly as he looked down at you.

"Yes, anything." You smiled sweetly at him.

"Well you know how I have only really seen you in clubs and bars and well this is the first time I finally got to meet you, well you see, you're really different and sweet and beautiful and I, well I would like to see you more and really get to know you, so uh… would you like you go on a date with me?" You looked at him your gaze softening.

"I would love to go on a date with you Shizuo." You replied sweetly kissing his cheek.

He smiled and pulled you in for another passionate kiss when the door was opened and lights flashed blinding the two of you.

"Brilliant!" I squealed looking over at the two of you in each other's arms. "Uh I do suggest you two get dressed before you leave the room." I teased watching as your faces turned a deeper shade of red. I turned playfully dusting my hands off in front of me and looked at the crowd that had gathered by the door to see you and Shizuo. "OKAY PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE LTES GIVE OUR LOVE BIRDS SOME SPACE TO GATHER THEIR GOODIES." You cringed when I grinned deviously closing the door.

You and your bartender dressed quickly and opened the door when Shizuo took your hand and smiled walking out with you beside him into the room full of anticipating eyes. he bent down and kissed your head before taking his place behind the bar again motioning for you to take your seat where he would constantly glance at you or steal kisses if he wasn't standing and chatting with you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***LE MAGICAL TIME SKIP**_

You walked around the small park underneath the willow trees when you came across a blanket, candles and a meal for two set out by the water's edge under the bright evening stars. You and Shizuo had been going on dates for many months after the party where the two of you met.

"Do you like it _-chan." He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck.

"It's absolutely perfect Shizuo-kun." You smiled up at your tall bartender before kissing him.

He pulled you closer and stared down at you. "There is something I have been waiting to ask you for a while now, since we have been going out on many dates… would you do be my girlfriend _-chan. I cant see myself spending another day without knowing that your really mine." He whispered.

You beamed up at him and nodded. "Yes. A million times yes." You smiled up at him.

He picked you up hugging you tightly as kissing you. "I love you _-chan."

"I love you too Shizuo-kun." You smiled happier than ever.


End file.
